


all your perfect imperfections

by cinderlily



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Music, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cook wasn’t much a fan of waking up, as a rule. He liked his bed, he liked the comforter and the fact that he generally didn’t have a place to go in the morning. It was one of the million benefits of his job and lifestyle. </p>
<p>That being said, there was definitely something to be said to waking up to the soft sounds of music outside his room. He wasn’t quite sure when it had become something of an expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all your perfect imperfections

Cook wasn’t much a fan of waking up, as a rule. He liked his bed, he liked the comforter and the fact that he generally didn’t have a place to go in the morning. It was one of the million benefits of his job and lifestyle. 

That being said, there was definitely something to be said to waking up to the soft sounds of music outside his room. He wasn’t quite sure when it had become something of an expectation. 

“ _what’s going on in that beautiful mind…_ ” 

The nice thing was it was usually a barometer of what Archie was thinking about. He wasn’t much for subtlety, never had been, so when Archie played it was almost always from the heart. Cook smiled into his pillow, rolling closer to the door and letting himself just listen to it for awhile. 

“ _I’ll give you all of me, and you’ll give me all of you…_ ” 

They had only moved in together, well, Archie had moved into Cook’s place about a month before hand. The music had gone from romance to a little bit of homesickness and for a short amount of time it was in Spanish. (Cook had bought the first Rosetta stone of Spanish, not that he’d told Archie that.) 

“ _you’re my down fall, you’re my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_ ” 

A few days before it had been a sad song, something that had broken Cook’s heart. One stupid fight and they ended up in separate rooms for the night. It wasn’t a pleasant experience for either of them, they found. He hadn’t really slept much and had half feared that he was going to wake up late with no music. 

Instead he’d woken to Elton John’s “Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word” and a cup of coffee. (The coffee had ended up going cold as Cook had dragged Archie back to bed to cuddle and sleep. They hadn’t gotten much done that day.) 

“ _you’re my end and my beginning, even when i lose I’m winning_.” 

Cook pushed himself out of bed, his bare feet meeting the cool wood floor and causing him to hiss. Wood flooring had seemed like a freaking awesome idea when he bought it, but he had to agree with Archie. Next time they had time they were carpeting the bedroom, damn. 

He took the steps down to the main floor and found Archie like he always was, sleep ruffled and still in his PJs, fiddling around with the piano. Archie, as usual, was too into what he was doing to actually notice that Cook had made his way down the stairs. 

Archie got to the bridge and Cook jumped in, causing Archie to jump a little but somehow not miss the keys. 

“ _Cards on the table, we’re both showing our hearts. Risking it all, though it’s hard…_ ” 

The piano stopped and Archie looked down at his hands blushing. “I woke you up again. I keep forgetting to close the door.” 

“Nah,” Cook said, slipping onto the bench beside him and fiddling with the keys ineffectively. “It’s nice.” 

“You didn’t get to bed till past midnight,” Archie said, half rebuke and half apology. “I’ll get you coffee.” 

Before Archie could slip off the seat though, Cook put his arm around him and pulled him in close. “I like it, weirdo. Calm down.” He pressed a kiss to Archie’s temple. 

Archie leaned into him for a moment and Cook could feel his smile against his face. He was constantly reminded how far they come, how long eight years actually was. But even though it’d taken the better part of a decade, a mission, living on two sides of the country, coming to terms with sexuality on both of their sides… yet here they were. 

He placed his hands on the keys of the piano and started the first song that came to mind. 

“Cooook,” Archie shoved at him. 

“ _I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time…._ ” he played, even though Archie was desperately trying to get around it. 

He turned his head to give him a cheesy smile and instead got lips pressed to his. He knew it was trying to just get him to shut up but instead he leaned into it. Archie was the one dealing with morning breath. 

“I love you Cook.” Archie said, pulling back slightly. It wasn’t the first time they’d said it. It wasn’t even the first time they’d said it in their relationship but it caught Cook off guard. He let his hands fall on the key, letting a rather discordant sound echo around the room. 

Archie looked nervous and was biting his lips. Cook leaned in to kiss him again. 

“Love you, Archie.” 

He could forgive a thousand early mornings, if it meant waking up to this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written Cookleta in forever and this isn't betaed so it might be um... not so good. But this came to me in one quick hit. 
> 
> Based off of saying "I love you" through a song. <3 
> 
> Song All of Me by John Legend and Crush by David Archuleta.


End file.
